Darkest Before the Dawn
by Sapphire Rarity
Summary: Draco meets a girl who helps him out of his dark hysteria. She's a friend. A good one. And maybe even a lover. Note: This WILL get 'steamy'
1. Chapter 1 Failure

Draco lay on the cold ground, defeated.

His breathing was slow and rough, tired both physically and mentally. He was just done.

He had failed the Dark Lord, resulting in his current situation, abandoned, seriously injured, and with nothing else to live for.

And besides that fact… he was probably going to die.

His head throbbed and blood trickled out of his mouth and into the snow. A large gash went across his abdomen, causing episodes of radiating pain that would course through his body and creating a pool of his own blood around him. Agony. That's all he could think of. Complete and utter agony.

Slowly, his world began to disappear. His vision became fuzzy and he could barely feel the warm had that touched his shoulder. By the time he was safe, in a warm house, he was out cold.


	2. Chapter 2 Samantha

When his eyes fluttered open a warm and gentle face smiled back at him.

"Welcome back," the girl said.

Looking around with only his eyes he tried to get a sense of where he was. Underneath him felt like a mattress. Was he on her bed? In her room? He didn't want her to take care of him. If it was up to Draco he would've much rather have been left to die then to be helpless. But he couldn't do anything about it. He was too weak to move.

Draco tried to say something but all it came out as was a groan. His through felt like sand paper. He coughed.

"You need water," the girl said, already holding a paper cup to his lips.

Draco opened his mouth slightly, too weak to do any more.

When she tipped the cup back slightly, icy cold water trickled down his throat. He swallowed thankfully. What didn't make it into his mouth spilled over his face and onto the pillow he lay on, cooling his skin.

He felt the girl dab the water on his face with a soft towel. Then another, this time soaked with cool water, was placed on his forehead.

He groaned again. Every part of his body hurt. It was as if someone had poured acid in his veins.

"I know it hurts," the girl said to him, "I'm sorry I'm still working on cleaning out all the cuts. You'll be in a lot of pain for a while."

Draco winced as she began to undo the buttons of his white dress shirt, yet her hands were warm and soft. Something about her touch sent tingles down his spine. Slowly, the girl dressed the wound. Though as gentle as she was it hurt. A lot. He bit his lip, trying not to scream.

As the days past he slowly regained his strength. The girl, he learned her name was Samantha, a Ravenclaw in her Hogwarts days, in his year.

When he felt strong enough he slowly pulled his body into a sitting position. The room began to spin, making him dizzy and nauseous beyond belief. Draco swallowed thickly and tried to even his breath, hoping it would keep him from throwing up.

He tried to stand, hoping the feeling would go away. It didn't. Draco wobbled on his feet.

The door to the room opened and Samantha walked in, catching him just as he fell. Samantha had one of her arms around his waist, the other holding him by his shoulder, facing him.

"It's ok I got you," she said

Draco lurched forward, gagging.

He felt Samantha holding him up. Quickly she led him towards a wall and next to a trashcan just before he vomited.

He crouched over the trashcan, holding the ends as he puked.

"You have a pretty bad concussion," she said.

"Apparently," he muttered.

When his stomach stopped turning he leaned away. The smell was already making him nauseous again. Samantha helped him back up and led him to the bed.

"So let me guess," she said as he laid down, "Voldy was pissed at you for something, am I right?"

He didn't answer her. Instead he stared.

He hadn't really realized Samantha. But now that he was out of his delirium… she was beautiful.

Samantha had long black hair that cascaded down her back in a shimmery waterfall. Her eyes were a light gray, unusual but still, they were breath taking. Every time she smiled at him his heart fluttered.

That day she wore tight black skinny jeans and a loose hoodie that exposed her right shoulder just a bit. He eyed her bare skin. God she looked good.

"Not answering any questions huh?' she said, "Well I guess that's ok… for now. Later when your better I expect you to talk."

For some reason Draco didn't mind her confidence. It was refreshing from the typical needy and depressed girl thinking she wasn't worth anything.

"I'll be downstairs," she said. Then she leaned over, giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

His heart skipped a beat.


	3. Chapter 3 Bliss

**Draco**

His fever was gone. His head was no longer pounding. The only thing that was still left was the healing cut going across his stomach and chest.

Draco's eyes opened. Soft sheets were draped around his body and an open window let warm beams of sun touch his skin.

Slowly he got up.

As he shuffled his feet across the carpeted floor of Samantha's room he stopped. Samantha was on the floor, sleeping, curled up under a thin blanket. She looked cold.

Grabbing a blanket off of the bed he brought it over to her. Draco pulled the blanket gently over her small frame.

Samantha opened her eyes.

Draco stepped back, embarrassed. "Sorry to wake you," he muttered. Blood rushed to his cheeks, "you looked cold."

She got up, stretching her arms as she did. "It's ok," she said softly. As she brought her hands above her head to stretch her shoulders it brought her pajama top up, exposing her stomach. Draco tried hard not to stare, but he couldn't help it.

Finally he managed to pull his gaze away.

Samantha said something, but Draco didn't hear. He was too busy staring at her. She was so beautiful.

"What?" he said awkwardly when he realized she was waiting for an answer.

"I need to check your cut," she said.

Draco nodded yet he didn't move. He didn't know what to do. It was as if she had put a spell on him.

Samantha walked up to him, Draco felt his cheeks become hot.

As she undid his button-up shirt he shivered, every so often her fingers would brush against his skin. He found it hard not to kiss her right there.

"It looks good," she said, "It'll scar though."

Draco swallowed. He could smell a faint scent of cherry blossom coming from her hair. He couldn't remember a time in his life where he was this infatuated with a girl. But at that moment all he could think of was Samantha. He wanted to kiss her, touch her, and feel her soft skin against his hands. He wanted to hear her voice, smell the intoxicating scent of her hair.

He bit his lip.

**Samantha**

Samantha could clearly see that Draco was drawn towards her. Anyone could see it. Maybe the beating from Voldy had done something to him, broken down a few walls.

But she wanted him too.

Ever since Hogwarts she had admired him from afar. She felt sorry for him. It wasn't his fault. His parents were just bad influences on him. She wanted to help.

She loved his bleach blonde hair, his blue gray eyes, his body toned from years of Quidditch.

And so… he kissed him.

**Draco**

Once her lips touched his, every nerve in Draco's body was active, energized.

He kissed her back, loving the feeling of her kiss. After pressing their bodies closer together, Draco's hands came around her neck, letting her soft hair cascade over his hands. Samantha's hands ran under his shirt, up and down his back.

He moaned with satisfaction. Their touch was electrifying.

Somehow they found themselves on her bed.

Samantha slid his shirt off his shoulders, stripping him down to his boxers. Her shirt was gone, down to a bra and panty. Draco's muscles clenched and released, Samantha made his heart soar. She grabbed his hand, sliding it into the side of her black satin underwear.


	4. End

hey so this was a short fanfic...

but if you want other stories just like this then on my other account there are several other stories just like this. Draco stories ;)

The author pen name is Dream Author


End file.
